


Ivan's skiing adventure

by manateehugger



Series: Ivan's daughter [3]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1190394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manateehugger/pseuds/manateehugger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang ends up at a ski resort for the weekend. Things get interesting when Ivan receives a call from Byerly</p><p>WARNING: mention of Ivan's nipples</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ivan's skiing adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [fajrdrako](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fajrdrako/pseuds/fajrdrako) in the [Bujold_Ficathon_2012](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Bujold_Ficathon_2012) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Byerley is in trouble and only Ivan can help him.
> 
> I have an OFC in the story, Hailey first appears in my fanfic "A favor for a former lover" but all you need to know is that she's Ivan's illegitimate teenage daughter from a one night stand. She's very new to Barrayar and the mother isn't in the picture

Ivan could tell that Gregor was having one of those why-didn’t-I-stay-away-after-I-fell-off-that-balcony type days. He got that way every now and again when the Council of Counts was being particularly cantankerous and the Cetagandans were pulling their usual shenanigans.

“You know Mark just opened his own ski resort in the Dendarii mountains,” Ivan mentioned.

“Oh,” Gregor asked.

Gregor liked to ski and he was good at it. It might be the relative solitude of the activity, Ivan thought. It might be that the speed of the activity didn’t permite one to dwell on outside concerns. Something that would be important to a man who was constantly burdened by any and all problems on three worlds. Perhaps in another, better life Gregor could have been a ski instructor. Personally Ivan enjoyed spending time in the lodge, warm and cozy and maybe chatting up a beautiful lady.

“Yup. Miles has been after Mark to start investing more in their district and maybe create jobs for people. The resort isn’t technically open yet but as far as I could tell all the buildings were set up and things are technically functional,” Ivan continued.

Gregor considered this and then shook his head, “I imagine that I have plenty of work here to keep me occupied for the foreseeable future.”

Noting her husband’s unhappiness Laisa stepped in, “you know I’ve never been skiing. I did grow up in a dome after all. I would love it if you could show me how to.”  
Laisa reached over and put her hand over Gregor’s who turned and squeezed it. There was a smile playing at the edges of his lips.

“Perhaps we could go then for a day or two. Though not until after my meeting tomorrow, I don’t think I can reschedule that,” Gregor noted.

“Maybe you could get out of it by calling in an anonymous bomb threat,” Hailey suggested. Then reconsidered, “although I guess that would be really embarrassing if ImpSec traced the call back to you.”

“Hailey, we do not do that here,” Ivan declared. He was really going to have to give his daughter a stern talking to about appropriate things to say to the emperor.

“What? We used to have school cancelled for things like that all the time. Besides I didn’t say you had to actually plant an incendiary device. I’m just brainstorming effective ways to get the emperor out of work early for his mental well-being. Isn’t that patriotic? Besides you’re always telling me to be creative aren’t you,” Hailey asked.

“I meant be creative in the sense that you paint something nice! I did not mean that you should find ways to shut down the government,” Ivan declared.

 

 

After the emperor’s meeting ended the next day Gregor, Laisa, Miles, Ekaterin, Mark, Kareen, Ivan and Hailey all left for Mark’s new ski resort. Nikki had recently joined the junior cadet corps as he still couldn’t decide if he wanted to be a military or commercial jumpship pilot and was currently away on a camping trip of his own. Ekaterin had made sure he packed his extra warm long underwear.

When the group arrived at the resort they realized that they were not the only ones there.

“I only allowed a few other high vor into the resort,” Mark defended, “What? Staffing the lodge and operating the ski lift requires money and a business has to turn a profit!”

  
Miles grumbled about how Mark had already charged his family members an arm and a leg to come here even after the supposed “family discount”. Miles poor humor was transformed as soon as they got out on the slopes. After finding out that Laisa had never been skiing he offered to take her down one of the black diamond paths. His argument was that if she could handle that then she could handle any of the lesser slopes. Gregor gently put a stop to this plan and instead spent time with Laisa on the bunny slopes. Miles tried to teach Mark how to ski instead which ended with Kareen putting a stop to it. Kareen instead took Mark back to the main lodge where they sat and drank hot cocoa and agreed not to put Miles in charge of ski lessons for the lodge. Ekaterin took Hailey cross country skiing. They found some hardy Barrayaran winter flowers that Ekaterin thought might look nice in the Vorkosigan garden.

Ivan made the mistake of bumping into Jaenelle Vormongut who was a very pretty young miss but she wasn’t terribly bright and her scowling duenna made sure that Ivan didn’t get anywhere with her. Really he was just a hostage to her nattering on. Byerly Vorrutyer of all people showed up to mock him.

“Usually you don’t come to a ski resort for the hot air,” he murmured for Ivan’s ear alone.

Ivan scowled at Byerly, “don’t tell me Mark actually let you into the resort.”

By feigned shock, “Are you in some way questioning my honor? Why I have just as much right to be here as you.”

Ivan looked around, “well I know how much Mark charged us to come here. Did Dono get you in?”

By smiled, “I’m afraid this is a bit more business and a bit less fun for me than it is for you.”

With that cryptic message By took off down the slope.

It was several hours later and after Ivan was headed back to their private lodge that he received a call from Byerly. When he saw the name readout Ivan decided to ignore it. No use in letting the ImpWeasel irritate him anymore than he had to. Odd thing was By kept calling. Ivan couldn’t decide if he should just throw his wristcomm somewhere until it stopped beeping at him or just answer it. Finally he gave in and answered it. All he got was static; no irritating ImpWeasel on the other end after all.

Ivan looked out over the horizon and noted the approaching storm. They were supposed to get another few inches tonight according to Gregor’s weather man but nothing too interesting. Still it would be a shame to be stuck outside in this weather.

Ivan paused in his climb up the outdoor staircase to the lodge. This was the last obstacle between himself and hot cocoa, and maybe something stronger to put in the hot cocoa, Ivan decided. That would definitely ease the pain of playing board games with Miles all night. This was what usually happened when the group was stuck anywhere together. Out came the stratego and everyone would get wiped out by Miles the Maniacal.

“Ivan, aren’t you going in,” Ekaterin asked, appearing from the side of the house with Hailey and Pym in tow.

“I erm, realized I forgot something. I’ll be back in a bit,” Ivan said turning around.

It felt like a split second decision on his part, Ivan decided as he took off his skis and grabbed the snowmobile.

“I know Miles brought ma kosti here so I promise to be back in time for dinner,” Ivan said with a wink before he set off.

It was not that he particularly cared for the weasel but he figured that By, as a good ImpSec agent, would be sure to keep a working wristcomm with him. The broken one that auto-dialed Ivan from By’s number didn’t sit well with him. Still it would be silly to call in the cavalry only to find that By was drunk off his ass somewhere, Ivan decided. So Ivan just reversed translocated the call, which sounded much more difficult than it was, in order to find By’s location.

 

Byerly’s wristcomm was a mile or so outside the ski paths, Ivan noticed with unease. Shit. Ivan had been busy fretting about the worsening weather and only then realized that he had overshot the location of By’s wristcomm. He made a sharp turn to head back and underestimated his speed. The entire blasted contraption rolled over and Ivan was thrown hard to the ground. Cursing and swearing Ivan stood up, righted the infernal contraption and headed back. This time he went more slowly through the area until he saw a faint bit of color in the white landscape.

“Byerly,” Ivan called out.

The form, a man in an expensive black overcoat moved from its huddled position to an upright pose.

“Ivan,” Byerly murmured.

By was pale white with bluish lips and even as Ivan strode towards him he noticed the man shaking violently.

“Well my knight in shining armor has come to save me after all,” By noted.

“What the hell are you doing out here?”

“Lord Jarvis Voryenth decided that I was more of a danger than an asset to his plans to assassinate his father and older brother to attain the countship. His goons broke my leg and left me out here. They seemed to think it would look like an accident if I froze to death. How did you find me?”

“Your wristcomm called me,” Ivan explained, “you say your leg is broken? I can make a splint I suppose.”

“You have any pain meds? Or a wristcomm? Though I do find your offer very romantic it might be useful if you called mountain rescue and let the professionals handle it,” By pointed out.

Ivan frowned, “you know I got high marks in first aid,” he complained. No surprise since he’d had to look after Miles since they were kids.

“Well that’s nice, did you also get high marks in arts and crafts? Maybe you can knit me a blanket while we’re waiting,” By retorted.

Ivan lifted his wrist to his face, pulling the sleeve back to find…nothing. He turned and looked around frantically by the snowmobile. Where had the stupid thing gone? The snow was falling faster. Ivan was going to personally kill Gregor’s weatherman for under-predicting the weather. Light snow, my ass Ivan thought.

“Something wrong,” By asked, his snide demeanor slipping only slightly with real concern.

“I can’t find my wristcomm,” Ivan admitted sheepishly.

“Are you serious,” By demanded. There was no hint of amusement present in his voice now.

Ivan shrugged, “look just give me a minute, I can make a splint for you. Then we can get back on the snowmobile and get out of here. I’m just as good as mountain rescue.”

Ivan searched around for a little while and came back with some larger branches. He ripped up some of his under shirt and used it as binding to create the splint for By.

“You know I think I’m required to marry you now,” By noted.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ve read the same bedtime stories as you,” Ivan scowled.

He helped By up and the two headed slowly to the snowmobile.

“You don’t happen to have any pain meds do you,” By asked again more pleadingly this time.

Ivan made a face, “wish that I did or I would give them to you.”

He put By on behind him and they set off again. Ivan thought they were headed in the right direction. But he wasn’t completely sure since the rapidly falling snow had covered over his tracks. It was difficult to see in front of him now. They drove for a while and when Ivan was starting to wonder if they were going to find their way back or if they would have to shelter in a cave he saw a large brown building. One of Mark’s lodges. Since Ivan had lost his wristcomm and By’s was broken they had no way of figuring out directions or calling anyone. But maybe they could ask the residents of that lodge to let them stay the night or at least call one of Miles’s or Gregor’s armsmen to pick them up. Ivan pulled up in front and got off. He knocked on the door once politely, then a second time more loudly.

“You know I don’t think anyone’s home Ivan,” By said, “their lights are off.”

“Well maybe they’re old and they went to bed early,” Ivan argued reasonably. Though he didn’t notice any vehicles nearby come to think of it… could they just break in then? Ivan didn’t want to do that unless he was sure he wouldn’t get shot.

By painfully and slowly managed to swing his leg off the snowmobile and got up. Then he reconsidered and sat back down side-saddle on the snow mobile.

“Well I can’t peek in the windows but if they didn’t answer that last knock it’s probably not because they’re heavy sleepers,” By stated.

Ivan walled the perimeter of the house and saw nothing in the windows, though his vision was obscured since the shades on all sides were pulled most of the way down. Still… he walked to the front and put a shoulder to the door. It gave after the fourth time. Ivan wondered why Mark hadn’t put any force shields around the building to keep out pesky intruders.  Especially since he was marketing this place to the high vor who were undoubtedly panicked about the idea their political enemies or the local hill people intruding on their vacations. Then Ivan tried the lights and couldn’t get them to turn on. He realized this cabin wasn’t finished yet. None of the electrical wiring had been set up. Ivan looked around to find a thermostat. Unsurprisingly that didn’t work either. Still, it would shelter them for the night from the blizzard and it was a little warmer inside than out, he decided. Ivan went back outside and helped Byerly into the building, putting him down on the bed. This was one of the only pieces of furniture in the house besides some wooden chairs and a table in the dining room. Ivan wondered what kind of person would partially furnish a lodge before finishing the necessary components but decided that he had no desire to fathom the mind of Mark.

Ivan wandered around the house and found condoms and some prescription strength pain killers in a cupboard. He wondered, even more disturbed, what kind of house Mark was having built here. Ivan swore that he was reporting that fat little clone to his mother if Ivan found any whips and chains around here. Still By seemed grateful for the meds.

So good in fact that he started taking his clothes off.

“By what are you doing,” Ivan asked in a concerned voice.

“I’ve been lying in damp clothes for hours at this point. I would like to warm up a bit before I get frost bite,” By explained getting into the bed, one of the few pieces of furniture in the room.

  
The room was not exactly warm, Ivan decided. He got up to search the closets for more blankets. He found no blankets but did locate some large towels which he brought back. 

“Did you want to shower together,” By asked in amusement.

Ivan considered this then tried the tap.

“It’s running at least,” Ivan muttered.

“Is that a yes?”

“It’s a ‘well at least we won’t die of dehydration’,” Ivan explained.

“What about starvation,” By asked.

Begrudgingly Ivan pulled snacks out of his pockets. It was not enough to satisfy hunger for any length of time but at least they wouldn’t be ravenous, Ivan decided. By nodded approvingly.

 

“You know you’re being ridiculous,” By noted from the bed after they had snacked and were now settling down for the night.

“I am not,” Ivan declared from his own precarious bed made of several hard wooden chairs from the dining room.

“You could just sleep in the bed with me. We could keep each other warm; as part of a survival technique of course,” By suggested.

“That bed is too small for two people,” Ivan sulked.

“Not if I lie on top of you. Or you lie on top of me if that’s what you’re into,” By said.

“Absolutely not,” Ivan declared.

Then the temperatures dropped another ten degrees and Ivan was persuaded to come join By in bed. Ivan insisted it was only for survival purposes.

“I know another way to keep us warm,” By said.

“Shut up and go to sleep By,” Ivan growled.

Then Ivan squeaked, an odd noise from such a large man. Ivan glared down at By who had just licked Ivan’s nipple.

“Funny I didn’t peg you as a screamer,” By noted.

“Byerly Vorrutyer this, this is sexual harassment,” Ivan declared.

“Nonsense, I was just helping to warm up your nipples, like a good brother officer,” By said cheerfully.

Ivan attempted to ignore By’s come-ons. By continued. Eventually Ivan gave in.

 

At the main lodge Mark had broken out a game of Great Houses after Miles had beaten the pants off everyone at least twice in stratego. At the moment Ekaterin was watching a documentary produced with the help of her aunt Vorthys. Hailey was seated next to Ekaterin on the couch drawing in her sketchpad and watching the documentary as well.  
The rest of the adults were huddled around the game. For a brief horrible time it seemed that Miles might win at this game too, at least until Mark and Laisa teamed up and started to dominate.

“Sorry love,” Laisa told Gregor, giving him a peck on his cheek as she toppled the garrison of one of his main enclaves.

Gregor took it better than Miles did when minutes later the same move happened to him.

“That’s cheating, the rules clearly state,” Miles began.

“Nothing,” Mark stated cheerfully. He was enjoying watching Miles squirm.

Miles frowned, looked through the rules and found that indeed it was perfectly acceptable to be as underhanded as possible in this game.

  
“Damn cheating Jacksonians,” Miles muttered.

As the night wore on and the snow accumulated outside Gregor leaned over to Miles who was seated on his immediate left and spoke.

“Was Ivan planning on staying out all night,” Gregor asked sotto voce.

Miles shrugged, still focused on the game, “Ekaterin said he was promised to be back for dinner though that’s been over for a while now.”

“Hey, what are you doing? You’re not forming an alliance are you,” Kareen demanded, “not without me.”

“Psh, what have you got to offer us,” Miles asked her.

“In case you didn’t notice I’ve helped Mark with all of his business projects. I have plenty of leadership and business acumen, thank you,” Kareen declared.

Mark’s brows rose up and his possessive streak struck. A brief bidding war for Kareen’s alliance started between Mark and Miles. Mark had more money and houses at this point and so Kareen accepted a position in his alliance, much to Miles disapproval.

Gregor had instead been paying attention to Hailey. The girl wasn’t so obvious about it, but for the past few hours as the sun set and dinner had finished she would turn her head slightly to the door of their main room whenever the sound of the front door opening or closing could be heard. There were of course dozens of servants and armsmen in the lodge with them so the front door was opening and closing frequently. But Ivan never appeared. Gregor would only be irritated with Ivan for choosing some girl over their ‘family night’ if it was just the adults. But it was cruel of him to do that to his daughter, Gregor thought.

“Perhaps you should see where your cousin is and remind him to come home,” Gregor murmured to Miles.

Miles was about to protest then looked over at Gregor’s face. He huffed a little but stood up.

“I have to make an important auditorial commcall,” Miles declared.

“Sore loser,” Mark called.

Miles scowled, “I’m just luring you into a false sense of security before I strike again. Don’t continue playing until I get back, I can make that an auditorial order.”

  
“Well the emperor can countermand that order,” Laisa teased.

Gregor allowed himself a smile, “do hurry back Miles.”

Miles did come back but he looked less cocky as he walked in. He leaned over to Gregor, “we have a bit of a problem.”

Gregor nodded and got up, waving everyone back to a seated position as he and Miles left the room.

They arrived at a commconsole which showed a blackened screen.

“This is the image I get from Ivan’s wristcomm. Thermal sensors on the device show it to be freezing cold,” Miles explained looking gray.

“Is it still attached to Ivan’s wrist can you tell,” Gregor frowned.

“The satelittes are all screwed up from the blizzard going on outside. We won’t be able to tell until this storm passes. Remind me to strangle your weatherman when we see him again,” Miles stated.

Gregor nodded, “yes, I suppose we’ll have to wait until the storm passes until we can send out a rescue team.”

 

Ivan awoke and only then realized the weight on his chest was By snuggled against him. Ivan sighed. The last time he’d done anything with a man was when he was a cadet. He had only made-out with his squad leader to get a weekend leave pass. It had been a pleasant enough experience but Ivan had told himself that he much preferred to kiss women. Still, By was pretty inventive with what he was willing to do in bed, Ivan thought remembering the previous night. Ivan absently stroked the other man’s silky soft hair.

“Mm, that’s nice,” By murmured sleepily.

“Yes. It was very nice. But I think once we get dressed and find our way back to the lodge with Miles and the others that we not do this again,” Ivan declared firmly.

By looked up at Ivan, “are you having regrets,” he asked.

Ivan felt a blush across his face. Actually he had enjoyed it, but it was just… he had an image to maintain.

“No, it was nice I just well you know m’mother is expecting me to produce heirs and all and I… well you know I can’t do this as a serving officer. It’s right up there with getting involved in politics,” ivan explained.

By leaned forward and kissed Ivan on the lips, lingering, “well we don’t have to broadcast it to the world if you don’t want to.”

“No, look By, I have a lot of – I have a duty to not be this way,” Ivan stated.

This painful break-up was interrupted violently when someone violently broke open the door to the cabin they were in. Ivan’s instincts kicked in and he rolled By and himself off the bed. He had only just pulled out his stunner from his trousers which he had cavalry thrown to the side last night when he looked up to see the brown and silver of the Vorkosigan armsmen and the silver and black of the Vorbarra armsmen staring at him. Miles, the little bastard poked his out from behind Roic and proceeded to burst into laughter.

“Miles, what is? Ivan! Oh, my,” Gregor began also appearing from behind the armsmen. The emperor blushed and moved to cover the eyes of Ivan’s daughter Hailey who was just behind him.

“What is it,” the girl protested.

Gregor sighed, “just Ivan being Ivan. Here Miles was worried you’d been abducted by Cetagandans intent on brainwashing you and sending you back to us as a programmed assassin. Come Hailey why don’t we wait outside for your father.”

Gregor gently escorted the girl out. A moment later the armsmen followed the emperor out. Only Miles was left standing there grinning like an ass.  
“You know you look like an idiot,” Ivan stated peevishly getting off of By and moving to pull his pants on.

“And you look like you were properly laid. Gregor was royally pissed at you for skipping out on game night so he sent me to call you. Of course when we found your wristcomm did not contact you Gregor sent out his armsmen to locate your wristcomm. Then ImpSec cross checked all the used cabins on Mark’s resort with information on the approved guest list. We found some interesting results… but I’ll tell you about that scandal later. This was the only cabin that was listed with no occupants while heat sensors indicated two people in here."

“Miles you little git if you tell anyone about this I’ll-“ Ivan began.

“Oh considering the multitude of armsmen here I’m sure that story will get out anyway,” Miles declared.

“Oh, dear we’ve become a public scandal. Well, the only thing better would be if someone gave me some pain medications and a trip to the hospital,” By noted from the floor.

  
Ivan sighed and helped the other man up then helped him get dressed.

They tried to dawdle a little longer and put off an awkward conversation with Gregor but Miles that rat gleefully ushered them out as quickly as possible.

  
“So you were just huddling for warmth,” Gregor asked politely.

“Is this still considered a scandal then,” Hailey asked.

“Yes,” By and Miles answered gleefully.

“Does that mean they have to get married like in those romance Vor novels,” Hailey asked, “is that stuff based in fact?”

Miles looked extremely amused, “Ivan, you should probably ask your mother to plan your wedding. She did such a good job with Gregor’s.”

“Shut up Miles, Hailey honey, Byerly and I are not getting married. We don’t even like each other that much,” Ivan declared.

“Is that why you threw yourself over me protectively,” By asked.

“That was- that was reflex,” Ivan declared defensively.

“You reflexively threw a naked man under you,” Miles asked.

“I thought you said you liked women, da,” Hailey said, enjoying every minute of this.

“He does, but Ivan is also By-curious,” Byerly stated smiling at his own bad pun.

Gregor's face attempted to maintain a regal air of stoicism but his eyes were laughing.

“That is not at all true! And shouldn’t we be focused on the important things! Some asshole tried to kill Byerly and wants to assassinate his family in order to get the countship for his district. I think we need to be focused on sending ImpSec out to catch him,” Ivan declared peevishly.

 

In the end Lord Jarvis Voryenth was caught, tried and convicted of attempting to assassinate a count and count’s heir as well as assault and attempted murder of an Imperial Security agent. News of Ivan and Byerly floated around town and Ivan gave up and started dating Byerly. But it was of course very begrudgingly done.

“You did save my life back in that forest,” By noted, “I think I am required to marry you.”

“I always wanted two fathers,” Hailey piped in.

“Hailey do not encourage the man, By shut up,” Ivan growled.


End file.
